Glenster 'Navy' Salt
Glenster 'Navy' Salt, otherwise known as Glenn lives with his flatmate Luke in Emarown, where they both try to make a decent living. During his week off, Glenn is informed about the distant future, where he recruits the reincarnated Four Warriors, otherwise known as The Legacy to stop the distressing plans of Misstical, who has been possessed by the soul of Arsis. They are comprised of the incarnations, Glenster Salt, Joshua Laizer, Michael Lloyd, Gary Lewis and later are joined by a fugitive of Misstical, Vincent Halifax. Glenn is a workaholic, where most of the time he will perform most tasks during his job and at home in his flat, however when he is buzzed or relaxing, he tends to be more carefree or more aggressive than usual. He is also a natural leader for all the tasks he peforms, however albeit a rather bad one. He is the one of the main protagonists of the appropriate named series and game, Glenn's Adventure. Personality (TBA) Glenn has a mixed variety of personality, however he is usually described as a workaholic, with a short temper that is easily annoyed. However, despite this he tends to be more lazy and loud when either by himself or "tired", being his excuse. He tends to act different towards different people, such as more loud mouthed towards people he doesn't like and when meeting new people, he tends to sound monotone. In Glenn's spare time, he tends to play video games, however has done sport such as dodgeball to help him stop his laziness. Description During his adventure, he wears a blue button shirt over a plain, light grey shirt with black jeans and normal navy-blue shoes, along with a plain blue with black straps backpack and wearing a bracelet on his left hand and a ring on the right hand. Later, after ruining all of his clothes he buys a navy-blue jacket with a grey detachable good, with underneath being a grey and black polo featuring a white stripe in the middle going diagonally. His hair is usually seen very messy with a faded navy-blue dye. Background (TBA) Raised in Bridged, Nexonations, he was born into a family of the middle-class and had grew up with one older brother. During school he recieved average grades and worked at a sandwich restuarant after finishing his exams while attending Bridged University. After finishing university, him and his university flatmate moved into their own flat in Emarown, found in Bridged. After moving into his new flat, Glenn started shifting jobs, originally starting out as a waiter in a restuarant which where he found his short-temper, a cleaner in a hotel which is where he found his laziness and finally found his job as a bartender, where he usually worked a lot which then when he found out about him being a workaholic, as he usually comes into work no matter what the situation such as sickness and stays overtime to earn extra cash. Abilities & Weapons During his adventure, he uses the power of the Mystical Stones to unlock his psychic powers, the Mystical Power, which allows him to use elemental powers such as fire or electrical currents and allows him to heal injures or illnesses effecting either him or other members and in desperate situations, he can harnass his short-temper to unleash a harsh but quick attack. When he is unable of using his Mystical Power, Glenn prefers to use wrenches, especially his Pipe Wrench which he can swing around like a boomerang. He also throws sport equipment, especially Dodgeballs and Golf Balls which allow Glenn for a swift and powerful attack. On rare occasions, Glenn can find his most powerful weapon, being a Mystical Wrench and a Mystical Dodgeball, which uses his Mystical Energy when he attacks, which allows for a powerful attack. Weaknesses (TBA) Usually when Glenn tends to reach his boiling point, he will begin to lose control of himself to his anger, which makes him unstable and attacks either friend or foe. Appearences (TBA) Glenn's Adventure Glenn stars in his first adventure out of many to stop Misstical from using the Mystical Stones for her own good. Anysmash Glenn appears in his first either smash game, all by accident. LEGO Fantendo Marking his first appearance within the Fantendo series, Glenn appears as one of the playable characters. His current role is unknown. Relationships (TBA) Trivia (TBA) * His nickname, Lennon, is a reference to John Lennon and The Beatles, as they both led a group along with other people and were seen as main leaders. Gallery New_full_glenn.png|Glenn's appearence during the first adventure. New_full_2_glenn.png|Glenn's appearence during his second adventure. Glenster.png|Glenn fanart drawn by Fire Scyther. Glenn_Sketch_by_Samtendo.png|Glenn sketch drawn by Samtendo. Secretverse Glenn.png|Secretverse Glenn sketch by Samtendo. Glenn Sketch Western.png|Glenn sketch by Western. GlensterSaltSketch.jpg|Glenn drawing made by FlamingoPhoenixFeathers. Miroir Glenster.jpeg|Glenn drawing made by KirbiMiroir. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Original Characters